<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜜林镇的宝藏 by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407447">蜜林镇的宝藏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo'>OopsWhereDidMyNameGo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epic NPC Man (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in a good way), All Greg, Greg is a little slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, We all love Greg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bodger/Greg, Greg/Reader, The Adventurer/Greg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 玩家/Greg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/kiss<br/>　　你送出一个杯子、一把椅子、一束假花、一块石头，就得到了亲吻他的权利。<br/>　　别的玩家都选择更加美丽高贵的NPC，花上几千几万、浪费数月时光示好，可能也就得到一个拥抱。<br/>　　你从一开始就把目标选得与众不同。<br/>　　而且，这个小蒜农确实清秀水嫩，性格也好，能迁就所有人。<br/>　　你确定目标的当天就用一堆破烂把他的好感度提升到了伴侣，这意味着你可以操他了。终于——<br/>　　/fuck<br/>　　你把他按在小得可怜的床板上，每一下操弄都让他发出软糯糯的、可怜兮兮的哀叫，也不时打断他琐碎、不成章法的恳求话语。最他妈让你血脉喷张、硬到发疯的是，这小小草房的门还大敞着，日光射入，而床尾旁的地板上还坐着冥想中的守望者。<br/>      “他也许下一秒就会睁开眼睛，Greg，然后就会看到这个平日最慷慨大方的主人正向别人无私地献出身体，嗯？”你埋在小蒜农的肩窝，张嘴轻轻咬了一口，大男孩就呜呜叫着颤抖起来，那些扒着你后肩的细长手指抠得更用力了些。<br/>哦，更别提那双白嫩的腿，从你掰开的那一秒开始，就一直试图重新并拢，只不过总被你的双手止住。直到你按着那双膝盖，挺身无情地操了进去，那双腿才绷得直直的僵住。等他终于从被开垦的第一下缓过来，你已经狠操了他几十下而没有受到任何阻碍。他急得面色酡红，在被你操得颠动的同时努力找回了双腿的力气，又试图并拢。他当然做不到，你的身体拦在他大腿中间呢。他不清楚的是，这样的收紧反倒方便了你进一步和他紧连。你的腰就那么被扣在那里紧贴着这欲拒实迎小婊子软绵绵的小腹，你的阴茎一点不用担心从那小洞里滑脱出来。<br/>　　而现在呢，接连受到你言语和啃咬的刺激，Greg终于哭了出来，眼泪从脸侧流下，消失在耳边的发丝间。他还微微抬起头向下看，突然下定决心般咬了咬鲜红肿胀的下唇，向后狠命扭了一下腰胯。几乎是下一秒，他就毫无体面地叫喊出声，那悠长尾音的颤抖是淫荡的证据。因为毫无经验又非占据主动，Greg并不懂得什么样的动作能让他脱困，而什么样的举动会启动他体内的开关，让自己彻底沦为放荡出水的婊子。他这一下胡乱动作，让你猝不及防地狠狠顶上了藏在洞穴稍浅某处上方的腺体。那收缩不断的甬道，那立刻没了力气的双腿，那逐渐变得缠绵的手臂。你知道，此刻你终于拥有了他，他的许可，他的身体，他的全部。<br/>　　你操了进去。<br/>　　“噢——”Greg轻呼一声，眼珠向上翻去，液体从眼角流下，这是他向情潮屈服的泪水。<br/>　　你缓慢地拔出直到他的大腿在你腰身周围颤抖不止，然后你再度操了进去。<br/>　　“啊啊……”Greg顺着你的动作叫喊，他还从没发出过如此享受的呻吟，你不禁乘势来回操干了几回，让那喊声的尾音嘶哑哽咽。他又开始扭动，只不过这次是生涩地试图配合，他已经被你彻底地改变了，他永远也不一样了，他会长久地沉溺于这种感觉、这种荒唐和放纵，他将永远是收下一堆破烂就打开双腿、摇摆腰胯的廉价婊子，这一切都拜你所赐。<br/>　　感受着他的身体在你身下真正打开、放松、欢迎，你得到的胜利冲刷过脑海，你射了，你射进那已经被操开的躯体，射进那成熟饱满的通道，射进那颤动犹豫着却还是容下每一滴污浊的肉穴。<br/>　　你餮足地拔出来，一只手托起他的屁股，另一手伸出一根手指，戳弄了两下已然红肿的穴口。Greg这时仿佛才清醒了过来，意识到发生了什么。他眨了眨眼，捂住了自己的嘴巴。</p><p>1.玩家END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bodger/Greg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在是星期一的早晨，所有NPC都格外清闲。蜜林镇的铁匠Bodger站在自己的铺子前，和往常一样大咧咧敞着胸膛、双手叉腰。不同的是，他脸上挂着格外明艳的笑容，而他头上顶着个黄色感叹号，这意味着他获得了NPC们心目中无与伦比的殊荣：任务。<br/>　　铁匠Bodger也可以派发任务了，而不仅仅是玩家买卖铁器的工具！Bodger心情好得简直要上天，此时他就特别想找个人炫耀，也就是这时，他远远看见对面小草屋的门被打开。蒜农Greg终于起床干活了。Bodger短暂地思考了一下为什么Greg今天起得比平常晚了一些，最终笃定地把这归结于星期一的闲散。<br/>　　他远远地看着，等待Greg做完平常那些事情——伸个懒腰，把货品箱填满，再和渔夫Baelin打上几轮招呼。<br/>　　但蒜农没有。Greg出门的情况就很不对。他的动作明显没有往常轻快，而是磕磕绊绊、慢慢吞吞。他没有伸懒腰，而是在门口双腿略微颤抖地坐了下来，双手捂住脸揉了揉。他就一直保持着那个姿势，直到渔夫Baelin如往常一样经过，转头向Greg问好：“早上好！钓鱼的好日子不是吗？哈哈！”<br/>　　Greg没有动。让Bodger不禁挑起眉头的是，Baelin也站着不动了，他一连重复了几遍问候，语气还挺担忧的。Greg终于抬起了头，露出一个微弱的笑容：“确实是钓鱼的好日子。谢谢你，Baelin。”<br/>　　渔夫此时才离开了。<br/>　　有时Bodger忍不住怀疑，Baelin到底有没有觉醒。<br/>　　不管啦！那也跟他没有关系！重要的是，Greg还没看到他头上的叹号！<br/>　　于是他喊：“嘿Greg！”<br/>　　 “什么事，Bodger？”他还坐在门前的台阶上。<br/>　　“我现在可以派发任务了！”<br/>　　“真厉害，Bodger。”<br/>　　“我觉得我的叹号比你大！”<br/>　　“我无所谓的，Bodger。说真的，我今天没那个心情，你可以放过我吗？”<br/>　　“你是不是不相信，我这就过来！”<br/>　　Greg低下头朝膝盖叹了口气，“随便你，Bodger。”<br/>　　于是Bodger叉着腰自得地过去了，往坐着的Greg旁边一站，等待新一轮斗嘴的开始。那黄色感叹号比蒜农的大了几乎一倍。<br/>　　Greg颇惊讶地睁大了眼睛，眨了眨。<br/>　　“看看，告诉你了吧。”<br/>　　“呃。反正尺寸又不代表什么。”<br/>　　“对，对对对，当然不代表什么。”Bodger做出一副这没什么的表情，心里笑得腰弯，然后他低头看了看坐着的Greg，猛地弯下身子，左手撑在Greg身后的门板上，右手撑在他双腿之间的空地上，整个人笼上去，凑到Greg右耳边，“但就是比你大。”<br/>　　Bodger后退了一码，不出所料，Greg已经红得像个西红柿。<br/>　　他不知道的是，那反应不是因为气愤而是因为其他。<br/>　　Bodger无声地大笑着，起身准备回去了，却听到Greg在背后爆发了：“Bodger！”<br/>　　铁匠悠然转身，“干嘛？”<br/>　　Greg的脸红得能滴血，但他的眼睫毛却低垂着，就好像……就好像他不敢对上Bodger的眼睛。他的声音小得离谱：“你是不是……你有没有……”<br/>　　Bodger真实地皱眉了：“啥？啥！”<br/>　　“……看到……”<br/>　　“看到啥？”Bodger开始不耐烦了。<br/>　　“你声音小点！”Greg神经质地大叫。<br/>　　“现在是谁声音大啊？”Bodger哼气。<br/>　　Greg握紧了拳头，深深吸了一口气：“你是不是昨天看到我被一个玩家操了……所以现在才来戏弄我？”音量压低，尾音颤抖。<br/>　　而Bodger呆了。<br/>　　Greg鼓足勇气抬起眼睛偷看了一眼，眼前壮硕的铁匠变成了僵硬的人形。他不禁暗骂自己的直接：委婉一点不好嘛？这下就算他原本不知道现在也知道了，而他是你的死对头，他肯定会把这个传得人尽皆知的！<br/>　　他后悔得想撞墙，但是却连站起来的力气都没有。他忐忑地看着Bodger，期待他能做一次好人，就这么放过这个话题。<br/>　　他没有。铁匠的脸色从呆滞变为震惊，再变为若有所思，最后变成自得。<br/>　　“Greg，我也能操你吗？”<br/>　　Greg被震惊得一时说不出话。他从未被这样羞辱过！是，Bodger是经常和他对着干、欺负他，但从没做到过这个残忍的程度！而且Bodger到底为什么会想要操他啊？没有任何理由啊！<br/>　　他没有意识到自己把最后几句断断续续问了出来。<br/>　　“我想试试！只有我们俩是觉醒的NPC，Greg！而我又没有好感度系统！我要是想找个人操一下还能找谁？”<br/>　　“你老婆？”Greg气急败坏。<br/>　　“她没觉醒，难道你要我去强奸她？”<br/>　　“那你就准备强奸我？！”<br/>　　“我没有啊！我这不是在问你同不同意吗？”<br/>　　“操。”Greg闭嘴了，他无话可说。Bodger竟然还理直气壮地叉着腰，他眼皮都快跳得抽筋了。<br/>　　两人又沉默了几分钟。<br/>　　就在Greg快要构思好拒绝的话语时，Bodger又一次欺身到他面前，嘴巴贴上他的耳廓。Greg立刻又一次脸红到快要爆炸，呼吸不稳、双膝发软。<br/>　　铁匠喷出热气：“我可比任何一个玩家都要大，你真的不想试试？”<br/>　　操。Greg颤抖着闭上了眼睛，但还不忘斗嘴：“你怎么可能知道这个？又瞎吹牛了是吧。”<br/>　　“我有一天也看到了你说的那个玩家创建角色的山坡，就偷看了好一会儿。”<br/>　　操，不行了，Greg因为呼进耳里的热气而头脑发昏。虽然当时并不情愿，但他不得不承认，性爱在最后给他带来的快感无与伦比。这不对，他知道，但又不是说那个玩家“真正意义上”犯了罪，因为这个游戏世界就是这样，好感度达到了，就代表NPC会同意玩家的一切请求，所以就算开控诉的庭审，Greg也无法证明自己当时并不自愿。<br/>　　觉醒的NPC无法违反系统设定。系统设定上他同意了被操，那他到哪儿都讨不回公道。<br/>　　但是Bodger……他可以拒绝。<br/>　　问题是，他真的想拒绝吗？<br/>　　Bodger的，比所有玩家都大。比他的大，比昨天的那个还大……<br/>　　他努力重新睁开了眼睛，看到的却是满目Bodger光裸的胸膛。操！他伸出舌头添了一下唇。Bodger的头动了动，热气现在被喷在他脸颊上，拂过唇瓣。他不禁又舔了一下，舌尖还没有完全收回去，Bodger的嘴就贴了上来，上下唇贴住了那粉嫩的一段，于是那舌尖就先后通过了铁匠的嘴唇和他自己的。<br/>　　操，那感觉……铁匠的唇瓣纹路粗糙得多，那舌尖还把那汗水味带回了自己嘴里。Greg的手痉挛了一下，想去拽面前这流氓的领口，却又想起他根本不穿上衣，于是直接触到了光裸的、覆着薄薄一层汗水你肌肉，吓得一缩，却被铁匠的大手及时拽住。<br/>　　“你干嘛？快放开我！还有你干嘛亲我？我没有同意！”Greg被人压在门上，简直毫无气势。<br/>　　Bodger显然也是这么想的，他不当回事地哼了一声，然后一手伸出去开门，一手把蒜农拉得站立起来。操，他一手就把我拉起来了。Greg分神胡乱地想着。操操操。<br/>　　Bodger把人往门里推，Greg又抵抗了一小下，铁匠翻白眼道：“别装了Greg，我多了解你啊，我知道你刚刚那样就是同意了。”他把人一路推得小腿触到床边、躺倒在小小的床铺上，“不然的话，你现在说一声不，我就停。”<br/>　　他把身后的门甩上，然后直接伸手向蒜农那没什么实际用处的皮带，三两下抽了出来，然后就粗暴地开始扒他的裤子。Greg在被碰到的一瞬间小小惊叫了一声，然后就咬住了下唇。但他没有说不。<br/>　　铁匠的大手有力地握住那秀气细长的鸡巴就开始不客气地揉捏，另一只手还钻到身子底下，揉起没有多少肉的小屁股。<br/>　　Greg握住Bodger放在他鸡巴上那只手的手腕，眼睛紧闭，嘴巴无声地大张。<br/>　　他粗暴的手法太过陌生，而又充满了力量感和火辣辣的热度。铁匠一刻不停地从根部用力地撸动到龟头，十几次之后又突然离开那已经硬到发痛的鸡巴去套弄底下的囊袋。最后他狠狠揉了会阴处几下，让脸色红透的大男孩抬起了屁股请求更多，他却视而不见，又折回来抠弄了一下铃口，让Greg尖叫着高潮了。<br/>　　直到把Greg玩得射了，Bodger才享受够那小屁股的手感，然后他任由Greg躺在那里喘息，开始解自己的裤子。他先把那半裙扔到一边，然后把短裤和内裤一起往下卸。Greg躺在那儿缓着自己，眼睛瞄了过来，当即就移不开了。Bodger是真的，真的好大。<br/>　　那阴茎比昨天那位玩家的要粗上两圈，不仅如此，它还更长，简直荒谬不可思议。它大，真的就是比自己的大上一倍，深红色的肉柱根部有凸起的几道筋。Greg大张着嘴呆呆地盯着，感到恐惧和兴奋同时从后脑攀上来。<br/>　　“看清楚了，Greg？”Bodger的得意劲儿又上来了，握着根部把那可怕的巨物颠了颠，Greg也跟着抖了一抖，把自己半撑起来。<br/>　　“嘴不要张那么大，我会以为你想吃一吃呢。”Bodger随口说。铁匠似乎觉得不会有人真会想给那堪称巨大的鸡巴做口活。<br/>　　Greg只是抬起眼和他对视一秒，然后又意味深长地把视线移回去，舌头伸出来在下唇上扫了一圈。<br/>　　“……操，”Bodger手里握着的鸡巴跳了一下，“你他妈确定吗？”<br/>　　“我不敢让你用那东西操我的屁股，”Greg捂住了自己的双眼，“所以就……彼此退一步好吗？待会儿你……可以拿手指操我。”<br/>　　Greg默默地等着，只有沉默回应他。然后传来了轻微的布料摩擦声，他感到热度的逼近。他慢吞吞挪开挡在眼前的手，看到正撑在自己身上的铁匠光裸的身体……还有悬在自己小腹上方的，巨大的，鸡巴。<br/>　　“你也许应该……爬起来然后。”Bodger比划了几下，Greg眨了眨眼，两人手忙脚乱地改变了姿势。<br/>　　现在，Bodger正半躺在床上，而Greg跪坐在他双腿中间，两手扶着前者的膝盖，身子俯下去……<br/>　　他张开嘴，微微伸出一点舌头，有些不知所措，但最后还是吸一口气低下头，把嘴唇贴上肥大的龟头，舌尖舔上那亮红色的皮肤。咸味是Greg首先注意到的。应该是汗水，他心想。紧接着Bodger吼了一声，那龟头又往他嘴里捅了一些，Greg闷哼了一声，右手不禁从Bodger的膝盖上移开放到了这根鸡巴的中段，这是下意识地想要扶一下防止那龟头捣到牙齿上。<br/>　　这下可好，现在他的半个舌面都被那团肉压得只能紧紧贴合下颚，而右手甚至无法环绕这鸡巴根部一圈，于是Greg把左手并到右手上，然后就保持这个姿势开始试探性地撸动。<br/>　　Bodger开始咒骂，而Greg的注意力根本不在那上面。嘴里那龟头和小段柱身使得他大量分泌唾液，口水已经快要溢出嘴角。而那龟头因为手掌对柱身的刺激，开始分泌前液，Greg只感到有粘稠微苦的液体开始混入他的津液。<br/>　　Greg的眼睛逐渐阖上，双手机械地动作，而脑内也是一片混乱。<br/>　　操，Bodger好大，真的好大，他在我的嘴里……我只把他的东西吃进去了三分之一！我用上了双手都没法照顾到整根，他会不会嫌不满足？如果他不满足，他也许会使用我的屁股……操。我会流血的，我承受不了的。操！我要再……<br/>　　他又吞进了一些，唇瓣成为紧围着鸡巴的一圈。他自己闭着眼皱着眉，喉中发出呜呜的淫声像是委屈埋怨——但明明是他自己在逼自己。他还是没法移动舌头，于是两手讨好似地加快了动作。<br/>　　就在Greg全心全意努力的时候，一只大手突然穿过了他一头软绵绵的发丝，按在了他的后脑上摩擦。他好像听见Bodger在说什么，好像在问他什么，他听不清，但是他好害怕Bodger会用那根巨大的鸡巴把自己干死，他不要，他不要，如果被那么大的鸡巴操进身体里面他不知道自己会变成什么样子，但其他什么都可以！于是他闷出“嗯嗯”的回应同意一切要求。<br/>　　那只手揪住了他的发尾，然后一扯——<br/>　　Greg大口大口的呼吸着，口水混杂着其他液体流了下来。他狠命眨了眨眼睛，才在泪水中看见Bodger在面前挥过的手。<br/>　　“你还好？”<br/>　　Greg只能点头。<br/>　　“那你要继……”<br/>　　Greg没等他说完问句，又埋头吞进了那被他的口水涂得亮晶晶的龟头。<br/>　　这次他稍微冷静了些，终于摸索到该怎么做了。除了双手的摩擦，他开始前后晃动自己的头，这样吞吃和吐出那巨大的阴茎就不那么费力。<br/>　　但是他已经做了好久了，他觉得自己已经把那鸡巴吞吃了上百回，但Bodger似乎还没有射的意思。Greg把龟头从嘴里拿出来，开始沿着柱身向下舔，把之前顺着流下去的大滴唾液和前液吸吮干净，然后像小猫一样舔起了那覆盖了毛发的囊袋，这让Bodger发出了全新的吼叫。但没用，Bodger还是没有射。<br/>　　“天啊Bodger，”Greg剧烈地喘息着，“要不你说想要我怎么吸……或者你直接弄我。”<br/>　　铁匠这时也已经相当急躁，“你说真的Greg？”得到疲惫的点头后，他又伸手握住了那一头柔软的发丝，然后他拽着人按在了自己的鸡巴上，一直逼近逼近逼近直到半根鸡巴都没入那嘴里，直到龟头捅到了Greg剧烈吞咽的喉头然后——<br/>　　然后他剧烈地射了，浓稠的液体一部分直接灌下了Greg的喉咙，在他反射性地停止吞咽后，剩下的也填满了他口腔剩余所有的空间，这都不够，于是也从嘴角流出了白色。<br/>　　“操，Greg……”Bodger拔出来，一大滴一大滴的浊液随之流了出来，而Greg仍旧张着嘴。他知道这下让他窒息的时间很短不会出事，但看到Greg动也不动就那么张着嘴还是不免有些担心。<br/>　　结果他的手摸上蒜农的下巴准备查看，后者就哀哀叫唤了起来，Bodger愣了老半天，醒悟过来：“疼？不能碰？”<br/>　　对方微微点了点头，一手护着自己的下颔，眼睛里的怒火能把人碎成几段，但Bodger只是洋洋得意地咧开嘴：“大吧？”<br/>　　Greg开始躲避他的视线，脸颊开始发红，于是铁匠乘胜追击：“吃得爽不爽？够大够满足你吗？哦，你真该好好揉揉，否则接下来几天怎么吃饭喝水？”<br/>　　Greg的另一只手握住又松开，喉中发出哽咽般的呻吟，Bodger一眼看到了他又恢复硬挺的细长勃起，哼笑一下，牵起Greg虚虚纠缠空气的手，引到他自己的阴茎上搓弄，一边说了一箩筐的荤话，再一次把Greg带上了高潮。<br/>　　“你刚刚有没有幻想我用那个大鸡吧操你，把你操坏掉？”被恢复了些体力的Greg推出门外时，Bodger还压低声音说着。就在Greg气急败坏甩上门前，他又摸上住蒜农的后颈把人往自己这边带了带，然后凑到他耳边，“你还欠着我一次用手指干你干到射。”<br/>　　面对终于“砰”一声被关死的木门，Bodger只想着，以后再和Greg吵架看到他面红耳赤，自己的想法肯定不会和从前一样了。<br/>2.Bodger/Greg完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>